1979
1979 (MCMLXXIX) was a common year starting on Monday of the Gregorian calendar. January *January 1: Bee Gees get six Grammy Awards nominations *January 6: "Too Much Heaven" reaches No. 1 in the US and Canada *January 8: Bee Gees receive the Police Athletic League's Superstars of the Year award, the first musical group ever to do so *January 9: Bee Gees perform "Too Much Heaven" at the Music for UNICEF concert in New York *January 12: Bee Gees are awarded a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame *January 26: Spirits Having Flown is released *January 30: Spirits Having Flown certified gold and platinum in the US February *February: The single "Tragedy"/"[Until" is released *February 2: "Tragedy" enters the French charts *February 2: "Tragedy" reaches No. 1 in South Africa *February 5: "Tragedy" certified gold in the US *February 9: "Tragedy" certified platinum in the US *February 15: Saturday Night Fever wins four Grammy Awards *February 17: Spirits Having Flown and "Tragedy" enter the UK charts *February 17: Spirits Having Flown enters the US charts *February 21: Spirits Having Flown enters the Japanese charts March *March 1: Compilation album I've Gotta Get a Message To You certified silver in the UK *March 3: "Tragedy" reaches No. 1 in the UK and Canada *March 17: Spirits Having Flown reaches No. 1 in the UK *March 24: "Tragedy" reaches No. 1 in the US April *April: The single "Love You Inside Out"/"I'm Satisfied" is released *April 10: "Love You Inside Out" certified gold in the US *April 14: "Love You Inside Out" enters the UK charts *April 21: "Love You Inside Out" enters the US charts May *May 14: "Tragedy" certified platinum in the US *May 17: Bee Gees appear on the cover of Rolling Stone magazine *May 18: Hugh and Barbara Gibb appear on the Dinah Shore Show on CBS June *June 9: "Love You Inside Out" reaches No. 1 in the US *June 28: The Spirits Having Flown Tour begins with a concert at the Tarrant Country Convention Center in Fort Worth, Texas *June 29: Concert at the University of Texas in Austin, Texas *June 30: Concert at The Summit in Houston, Texas July *July 2: Concert at McNichols Arena in Denver, Colorado *July 3: Concert in Salt Lake City, Utah *July 5: Concert at the San Diego Sports Arena in San Diego, California *July 7: Concert at Dodgers Stadium in Los Angeles, California *July 10: Concert at the Oakland Coliseum Arena in Oakland, California *July 13: Concert at the Seattle Coliseum in Seattle, Washington *July 15: Concert at the PNE Coliseum in Vancouver, Canada *July 17: Concert in Portland, Oregon *July 21: Concert at the St. Paul Civic Arena in St. Paul, Minnesota *July 24: Concert in Ames, Iowa *July 25: Concert in Madison, Wisconsin *July 26: Concert at the Market Square Arena in Indianapolis, Indiana *July 28: Concert at the Pontiac Silverdome in Pontiac, Michigan *July 30: Concert at Chicago Stadium in Chicago, Illinois August *August 1: Concert at the Checkerdome in St. Louis, Missouri *August 3: Concert in Tulsa, Oklahoma *August 4: Concert at the Myriad in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma *August 6: Bee Gees appear on the cover of People magazine *August 27: Concert at the Veterans Memorial Coliseum in New Haven, Connecticut *August 28: Concert at the Civic Center in Providence, Rhode Island *August 31: Concert in Toronto, Canada September *September 1: Concert at the Forum in Montreal, Canada *September 4: Concert at the Civic Arena in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania *September 7: First concert at Madison Square Garden in New York City *September 9: Second concert at Madison Square Garden in New York City *September 14: Concert at the Buffalo Memorial Auditorium in Buffalo, New York *September 15: Concert at the Cincinatti Coliseum in Cincinatti, Ohio *September 18: Concert at the Richfield Coliseum in Cleveland, Ohio *September 21: Concert in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *September 24: Bee Gees invited to the White House *September 26: Concert in Norfolk, Virginia *September 28: Concert at BJCC Coliseum in Birmingham, Alabama *September 29: Concert at the Omni in Atlanta, Georgia October *October: Greatest is released *October 2: Concert at the Greensboro Coliseum in Greensboro, North Carolina *October 3: Concert at the Carolina Coliseum in Columbia, South Carolina *October 4: Concert at the Jacksonville Coliseum in Jacksonville, Florida *October 5: First concert at the Miami Baseball Stadium in Miami, Florida *October 6: Second concert at the Miami Baseball Stadium in Miami, Florida November *November 10: Greatest enters the UK charts *November 13: Greatest certified silver and gold in the UK *November 15: The Bee Gees Special airs on NBC *November 17: Greatest enters the US charts December *December: The single "Spirits (Having Flown)"/"Wind of Change" is released Category:Years